Thundercats Lion-o and Lilian forever love
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Lion-o meets the love of his life a Thunderian named Lilian
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Lion-o was on third earth fishing with Snarf. He wondered if there was really a girl out there for him. Little did he know that cupid was about to fire an arrow his way when he sees the form of a young Thunderian his age named Lilian.

Lion-o was traveling in the forest with Snarf. Unknowing of what they were going to find.

They heard something. It was a voice. They went into a clearing and found a female Snarf pawing at a suspension capsule. "Lilian," the Snarf said.

"Snarf Ellie?" Snarf asked.

"Snarf!" Snarf Ellie said. "It's been a long time." she said.

"You know her snarf?" Lion-o asked.

"I sure do," Snarf said. "Snarf Ellie this is Lion-o," he said.

"Nice to meet you," Snarf Ellie said. "My name is Snarf Ellie but friends call me Snarfette." she said.

"That's right we do," Snarf said.

"Whose in the pod?" Lion-o asked.

"Her name is Lilian she is my young charge I am her nursemaid." she said.

The pod opened and Lilian climbed out but as a full grown woman. "My clothes!" She said. "My hands!" she said and then looked into a pool of water. "I'm grown," she said.

"Lilian are you okay?" Snarfette asked.

"Yes Snarfette I'm okay just shocked." she said.

Then Lilian saw Lion-o and the two of them looked into each other's eyes. They were amazed and looked straight at each other. "I'm Lilian," she said.

"I'm Lion-o," Lion-o said.

"The lord of the Thundercats," she said bowing.

"It's okay," Lion-o said.

Lilian dropped her bracelet. "Oops," she said.

"I'll get that," he said.

"No I'll get it." she said.

They hit heads. "Ow," they said and started laughing. Lion-o bent down and picked up the bracelet. "Here," he said.

Lilian explained how her ship blew up and how her and Snarfette's suspension capsules was launched to the planet by her family before it happened.

"I'm sorry to here about your family," Lion-o said. "Come with us." he said.

Lilian followed Lion-o.

At cats lair she met the other Thundercats. "Nice to meet all of you," she said.

Later Lilian went out with Lion-o and she saw a mutant and she grabbed her boomerang and threw it hitting Monkian square in the face making him fall from the tree. "Nice shot," Lion-o said.

"Thank you," she said.

After a few days Lilian proved herself to be a capable Thundercat. Lion-o anointed her as a Thundercat. "Thank you I will do what I can to be worthy." she said.

Now the love between Lion-o and Lilian can grow.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Lilian soon found herself falling in love with Lion-o. While Lion-o found himself falling for her.

Lion-o felt something specail between them when they first laid eyes on each other. He had a feeling that she would be his wife the lady of the Thundercats.

"Lion-o I can see you are feeling troubled." Jaga said.

"Jaga it's just Lilian she's just so perfect has such a good heart and her beauty starts from the inside out." Lion-o said.

"It's obvious you love everything about her and will love her till the end of time." Jaga said.

"Yes I will do anything to keep her safe and happy," Lion-o said. "I never felt this way about anyone before," he said.

"I can see what you feel for her and she feels the same way about you it's obvious you two were matched together. Lion-o it's clear she is destined to be the lady of the Thundercats. Your wife, so tell her how you fell and make it good and ask her to be yours." Jaga said.

"I understand Jaga." Lion-o said.

Lion-o found Lilian outside and he ran up to her to tell her how much he loved her. "Lilian there is something I want to tell you." Lion-o said.

"What is it?" Lilian asked.

"I love you and want to be with you and wish for you to be with me and that we can be together." Lion-o said.

Lilian hugged him. "Lion-o I love you too," she said.

Then Lion-o began to work on something. The recently arrived Bengali was helping him. "Thanks for helping me Bengali." Lion-o said.

"No problem this is love we're talking about." Bengali said.

Once it was finished Lion-o showed the choker locket to Lilian. "Lilian this is my proposal gift to you," Lion-o said.

"Lion-o it's beautiful." she said.

"Bengali forged the metal and I carved it and etched in the design." Lion-o said.

"Lion-o it's perfect," she hugging him accepting his proposal.

Before the wedding was planned Mum-Ra and his Mutants attacked. "I don't have the strength to use the sword against them." Lion-o said.

"My love will give you strength." Lilian said.

"What a crazy statement!" Mum-Ra said.

Lion-o and Lilian got close and glowed brightly and a bright flashing blast sent mutants away and Mum-Ra got blasted away as well.

"We did it," Lion-o said.

"Yes we did," Lilian said.

Then they got married in a big ceremony and all of their allies on Third earth showed up.

"May we present Lion-o and Lilian the lord and lady of the Thundercats!" Tygra said.

They cheered.

"Thundercats HO!" Lion-o and Lilian said.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Lion-o and Lilian are so happy. They shared a kiss. "Lion-o it's such a lovely day want to go out?" Lilian asked.

"Of course I love going outside." Lion-o said. "Especially if it's with you," he said.

They went out and enjoyed the day. Lilian heard something it sounded like a snake.

"Lion-o I think I hear a snake," Lilian said.

"It must be your imagination, I haven't seen any snakes around here in this area," Lion-o said.

Then he heard hissing. "It does sound like snake," Lion-o said.

Lilian and Lion-o saw the snake. It was hissing. It was about to strike Lilian. Lion-o got in the way and got bit. "ARGH!' Lion-o said he was holding his arm.

Lilian gasped it was poisonous snake. "Lion-o!" Lilian said.

"Argh," Lion-o said.

"We got to get you back to cat's lair." Lilian said.

Lilian carried Lion-o back to cats lair. "Lilian what happened?" Tygra asked.

"Lion-o, he was bit by a snake." Lilian said.

"What kind of snake?" Panthro asked.

"It was dark night adder." Lilian said.

"I'll talk to the locals and see what needs to be done." Cheetara said.

Willa heard and came with something. "Several of us warrior maidens have been bitten by dark night adders, so we know the treatment." Willa said. "Nayda, let's start." she said.

"These flowers, herbs, and roots have natural healing powers. Now we just make poultice for the wound and now we must wait." Willa said.

Lion-o woke up about an hour later. He saw Lilian looking at him. "Lion-o?" she said.

"Hey dear," Lion-o said.

"I'm so glad you are okay taking a snake bite for me," Lilian said.

"I had too, you are my wife, and you mean a lot to me." Lion-o said.

"I see you are awake now," Willa said. "Look's like the medicine did it's job." she said.

"I still feel a little funny," Lion-o said.

"You will feel that way for a while, by tomorrow you will feel a lot better." Nayda said.

"Make sure he gets his rest," Willa told Lilian.

"I will," Lilian said.

Lilian began to care for Lion-O she changed the bandages on his wound, gave him water and gave him nice warm soup to eat.

The next day Lion-o felt a lot better. But his arm was still aching. Willa explained that his arm would ache for a couple of days after being bit.

A few days later. Lion-o and Lilian were in their room and made love.

A few weeks later Lilian wasn't feeling like herself. She decided to have Pumyra take a look. Then Pumyra said something that changed Lilian's life.

"You're pregnant," she said.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Lilian looked shocked she was pregnant. "Pregnant?" she asked.

"Yes you have all the symptoms congratulations." Pumyra said.

"Lion-o has to know about this." Lilian said.

"I know, as do the other the Thundercats because this is the future of the Thundercats that you are pregnant with their future lord, or lady." Pumyra said.

"I know," Lilian said.

"So don't worry I assure you everything will be alright." Pumyra said.

"Thank you Pumyra," Lilian said.

So Lilian prepared to tell Lion-o the news when Lion-o got home she told Lion-o what Pumyra told her. "We're going to have a baby?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes," Lilian said. "Are you hoping for a boy or a girl?" she asked.

Lion-o hugged her. "This is wonderful," Lion-o said.

The other Thundercats were happy to here the news.

A couple of days later Lion-o came rushing back to Cat's lair. "Lilian are you alright?" Lion-o asked because he heard from Bengali that she nearly fainted.

"Yes I'm fine," Lilian said.

"But I heard you almost fainted," Lion-o said.

"It was just a dizzy spell. So don't worry," Lilian said.

"I can't help be worry, I'm just trying to say that someone in your condition should be taking it easy and not working at Cats lair like a pack mule!" Lion-o said.

"Sorry, I just want to help," Lilian said and started cry.

"I'm sorry shouting, I'm just worried if anything happened to you or the baby I would never forgive myself." Lion-o said.

"That's very sweet of you dear," she said.

Lilian soon began to busy herself with making blankets and booties. She was very happy. There was so much to enjoy about being pregnant. But there were things about being pregnant she didn't enjoy.

Like when she has morning sickness, or head aches.

This morning she was throwing up in the toilet. Lion-o was holding her hair back. He had a concerned look on his face. She stopped vomiting and drank some cool water. "Take it easy dear." Lion-o said.

Lilian really hated some of her unpleasant pregnancy symptoms and she was very moody. She would often snap or lash out at someone in anger and the next moment be calm and relaxed or crying one moment and the next moment be very happy and laughing.

Pumyra explained the mood swings and other things is because of a hormonal imbalance.

Lion-o often got the brunt of Lilian's mood swings. She would shout and get angry show him how upset she was or start crying and act like everything is going wrong. But no matter how bad the mood swing was he always supported her and tried to help with what the problem was.

By the time that spring ended and summer began Lilian's belly had grown. Pumyra being a medic and knowing about being a midwife said the baby would come during the winter.

Lion-o placed his hand on her belly. "I can't wait to meet my future son or daughter." Lion-o said.

Lilian no longer got morning sick. But now she had back aches, leg cramps, swollen ankles and cravings.

Lilian woke up Lion-o that night. "What is it Lilian?" Lion-o asked.

"I have a craving." she said.

"Okay what are you craving?" Lion-o asked. He knew when Lilian had a craving it won't go away until it is met.

"I am craving candy fruit," Lilian said.

"Okay," Lion-o said.

Lion-o looked out the window and saw it looked like it was going to rain.

"Are you sure you want candy fruit?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes and some Berbil Chinese veggie egg rolls too." Lilian said.

"Okay," Lion-o said.

Lion-o left for the Berbil village.

It was at least 3 hours before sunrise and he saw the Berbils were out. "Hey Ro-bear Bill, why are you up this early?" Lion-o asked.

"It's harvest time," Ro-bear Bill said. "Why are you up so early?" he asked.

"My wife Lilian she wants some candy fruit and some of the Berbil Chinese veggie egg rolls." Lion-o said.

"Why does she want it at this hour?" Ro-bear Bill asked.

"You see she's pregnant and she woke me up to get her what she's craving." Lion-o said.

"I see, congratulations about your wife, we will give you some candy fruit and veggie egg rolls for her." Ro-bear Bill said.

"Thank you," Lion-o said.

"You're welcome, we berbils will bring a present for the baby." Ro-bear Bill said.

"You don't have to do that," Lion-o said.

"We want to, so if you have baby shower for to celebrate near the time of the baby's arrival we will bring the present." Ro-Bear Bill said handing him the food.

"Thank you Ro-Bear Bill I will talk to my wife about it." Lion-o said.

After that Lion-o went back to cat's lair and gave Lilian the food. "A baby shower that is a wonderful idea," Lilian said.

So the planning for the baby shower began. Everyone got ready.

Many of the Thundercats friends brought gifts for the baby. The warrior maidens brought in a cradle. "It was made in our village we make them for our children, any baby from you guys is consider our friend because you are our friend. Made from the trees from our village. I hope it's big enough." Willa said.

Pumyra took a look. "It's just the right size with enough room for the growing baby." she said.

The Wollos presented a soft hand craft toy lion.

The Bolkins presented a soft warm blanket for cold nights.

Hachiman even came and brought a gift it was a little kimono one for if it was a boy and other if it was for a girl. "How thoughtful," Lilian said.

"It took a while of talking with Pumyra for getting the right size." Hachiman said.

Dr. Doomtone gave a lovely fish shaped night light.

The unicorn keepers gave a lovely dream catcher.

The snowman gave a warm baby sweater.

The Berbils gave the baby a mobile the crafted themselves.

"These are all thoughtful gifts," Lilian said.

"Yes when the baby comes this winter we will be certainly prepared for this." Lion-o said.

"Well you Thundercats better prepare yourselves this will be a harsh winter. We know that your home planet is just about ready to be inhabited again after it's reforming so the winter there might be harsh." Hachiman said.

"We will keep that in mind Hachiman." Lion-o said.

Soon by the time Autumn came around the Thundercats returned to new Thundera.

By the time winter came things were freezing cold at the cat's lair. Lilian went into labor during the first snow of winter. Lion-o was in the room with her. He was worried about her.

He was holding her hand. "I'm here for you if there is anything I can do just let me know," Lion-o said.

"I will," she said. Then she cried out in pain.

Lion-o was concerned it was taking a long time.

"Pumyra should the baby have come by now? It's been three hours." Lion-o said.

"Lion-o these things take time, but don't worry it will happen soon." Pumyra said.

Meanwhile Hachiman was riding to New Thundera he had a vision that an old enemy of his would attack the Thundercats in hopes of gain power.

Back on New Thundera Cheetara brought in some fresh water for Pumyra to boil. The sword came to life.

Lion-o grabbed it. "Sword of omens give me sight beyond sight," He said. He saw Hachiman's enemy Xiaoping. He was planning on going to cats lair taking everything inside and burning it.

"Danger!" Lion-o said. "An old enemy of Hachiman's is coming here. He's going to rob Cat's lair and burn it." he said.

"Lion-o you must stop him," Pumyra said.

"I know, but what about Lilian?" Lion-o said.

"Lion-o everything will be fine. We'll take care of it right Cheetara?" Pumyra asked.

"Right so go on," Cheetara said.

Lion-o grabbed his sword and rushed out.

Once outside Lion-o confronted Xiaoping. "I am Lion-o lord of the Thundercats and I won't let you threat my home, friends and wife." Lion-o said.

"I will do as I please." Xiaoping said.

Hachiman appeared and assisted.

"Hachiman you arrived just in time." Lion-o said.

"Of course Lion-o I am happy to help a friend." Hachiman said.

"Lord of Thundercats why do you protect friends and wife who are going to die someday admit it you have nothing but an empty house to protect." Xiaoping said.

Lion-o's face clouded over.

"Lion-o don't let him deceive you! Do not let him break your spirit! Don't let him do anything to you!" Hachiman said.

"I don't," Lion-o said.

Xiaoping smirked.

"That is if I give up!" Lion-o said looking up at his with ferocity and determination in his eyes. "I will cherish my friends and my family even when they are gone and I know they will cherish me even when I'm gone so I will never stop protecting them!" he said.

Xiaoping was defeated and he escaped before capture.

"I will always have another chance to catch him." Hachiman said.

Lion-o remember something. "Lilian I have to get back," Lion-o said.

"What is going on Lion-o? Is everything alright?" Hachiman asked.

"Lilian is having the baby now!" Lion-o said.

"Then we must hurry back." Hachiman said.

The two friends rushed to cat's lair.

Lilian was in a lot of pain. "Lion-o!" she called out.

"He'll be back soon Lilian don't worry," Cheetara said.

"Lilian it's almost time." Pumyra said.

Lion-o and Hachiman made it to cat's lair and went inside.

Meanwhile in the birth room. A baby was crying. "You did it Lilian," Pumyra said.

"How's my baby?" Lilian asked.

"It's a little girl, and she is as healthy as ever." Pumyra said.

The baby was small and healthy. Lilian was in awe of her daughter she saw she had a soft white coat and light blonde hair. "She's finally here," Lilian said.

"Here we are all cleaned up," Pumyra said placing her in Lilian's arms. "This is where she should be." she said.

Lilian looked at the baby. "Hello sweet heart, I have been waiting for you." Lilian said. Then the baby was wrapped in a warm blanket.

Lion-o made it to the hallway and heard crying. "I think that's the baby," Lion-o said. Then rushed to the door and knocked.

Cheetara opened it and saw Lion-o.

"Lion-o your back, I see Hachiman is also here." Cheetara said.

"How are Lilian and the baby?" Lion-o asked.

"Their fine," Cheetara answered. "Come in and meet your daughter Lion-o." she said.

Lion-o gasped he had a daughter.

"Congratulations Lion-o," Hachiman said.

Lion-o went into the room and he motioned for Hachiman to follow. They went in and saw Lilian holding the baby. Lion-o was amazed at his daughter's coloring. "You know many members of my family have this coloring." Lilian said.

"I know you told me," Lion-o said.

Hachiman was in awe with the little baby Thunderian's beauty. "Your baby is as lovely as her mother." Hachiman said.

"Thank you," Lilian

The other Thundercats came in. "Have you got a name for her?" Bengali asked.

"Lot's of ideas but we can't think of one that fits," Lion-o said.

"Her fur is as white and beautiful as the freshly fallen snow," Hachiman said. "And she is as beautiful as the first snow of winter." he said.

"Really?" Lilian asked.

"Very much so it reminds me of a name from my planet given to young girls." Hachiman said.

"What name is that?" Lion-o asked.

"Miyuki it means beautiful snow." Hachiman said.

Lilian looked at Lion-o. "I now know what I want to name our baby." she said. "Miyuki," she said.

Lion-o smiled at his wife and daughter. "That is a perfect name," Lion-o said.

The Thundercats were happy about this. Hachiman turned to leave. "Hachiman," Lion-o said.

"Yes, Lion-o?" Hachiman asked.

"Would you like to come and visit sometime, anytime, not just times when you feel we're in danger?" Lion-o asked.

"You mean for a visit between friends?" Hachiman asked.

"Yes," Lion-o said.

"I will be honored." Hachiman said.

To be continued.


End file.
